¿Lo Recuerdas?
by Bethie-23
Summary: Naruto envuelto en malos prejuicios se ve convencido de abandonar a Hinata, sin saber que en su interior su amor ha sembrado un hermoso capullo. Su hijo. Años después él decide volver para averiguar que fue de ella y cuando se da cuenta que tiene un hijo de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados decide luchar por su familia.
1. Luces Rojas

_Este sería mi último intento, no podía dejarlo ir de esta forma, no debía irse. No al menos sin saber que sería padre de un niño, de nuestro hijo, tal vez de esa forma se quedaría por un tiempo y no lo decía sólo por mí, si no por ese ser inocente que se encontraba en mis entrañas, yo podría vivir si él ya no me quería. Sin embargo no me hacía demasiadas esperanzas, el giró inesperado de las últimas horas me hizo darme cuenta que no lo conocía como yo creía._

 _A pesar de los ruidos extraños que profanaba mi vieja camioneta aumente la velocidad, excediendo a duras penas los 80 km/h, el motor de la pick-up que perteneció a mi abuelo se tambaleo en respuesta, dejándome con el temor de quedar varada a mitad de la nada y no llegar a tiempo. Alejé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no necesitaba envenenarme yo sola de malas cosechas que sólo me distraían de mi objetivo. Lograr llegar a casa de los Namikaze antes de que estos la abandonaran y con ella, a mi hijo._

 _El bosque de Konoha pasaba a velocidad a mis costados, hojas verdes llenaban mi imaginación y mis recuerdos, soñando en el último momento de felicidad que me había embriagado tan sólo dos días antes. Minutos después me hayaba frente a la casa del padre de mi hijo, un lugar sin dudar hermoso, lleno de luz tanto por fuera cómo por dentro, altos muros de color marrón y más de una maceta en el vestidor._

 _La cochera se encontraba completamente abierta, gracias al desnivel fue que pude pasar sin ser notada por los integrantes de la familia más rica de Konoha, de igual forma logré atisbar que casi todos los miembros se encontraban en una pequeña reunión, excepto el más joven._

 _No podía negar que los nervios me estaban carcomiendo las tripas, las mariposas de amor que sentía cuando lo miraba ahora se encontraban drogadas y alimentándose de mis intestinos, mis manos sudaban mis penas y mis labios se encontraban a mitad del Sahara. Corrí directamente al porche de la masión Namikaze para poder adentrarme tanto en el recinto cómo en mis miedos._

 _¿Qué sí no lo reconocía? ¿Qué sí no quería tenerlo? ¿Qué sí nos abandonaba? ¿Que sí ya no me amaba?No, sacudí la cabeza para tirar a la basura toda esa mierda que yo sola me preparaba, los conflictos con mi interior debían estar en paz para poder arriesgar el todo._

 _Las escaleras a su recamara me parecían eternas, nunca tan largas e interminables. Una vez ahí abrí lentamente la puerta y con la nuca empapada de secreción entré._

 _Él se encontraba ahí, por supuesto, tan apuesto y hermoso cómo era su costumbre. Su varonil espalda me saludaba con desdén y supe que mi batalla estaba perdida, ¿cómo pude pensar que tendría la fuerza de enfrentarlo? Cerré la puerta con pestillo._

 _— ¿Por qué te vas?— dije con los ojos cristalinos, trataba de aguantar las lágrimas con todo mi ser, no quería que me viera llorar—. Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué te vas sin tan siquiera avisarme?_

 _Los músculos de su dorso se tensaron al oír mi voz en la habitación, apostaría cualquier cosa que lo último que se imaginaba era a la loca de su novia pidiéndole explicaciones, dió media vuelta para encararme. Su mirada se encontraba casi tan perdida cómo mi alma, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verme a los ojos, y su rostro mostraba un cansancio tan severo que podría deducir que no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior._

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí?—me contestó con la voz fría, evadiendo mi pregunta— ¿Quién te dejo entrar? Di instrucciones de que no se te dejara pasar por nada del mundo._

 _— ¿Por qué te vas?—Volví a preguntar esta vez siendo yo la que evitará su pregunta, el tono de su voz me dolía demasiado._

 _Posó sus ojos en mi, su mirada era poderosa, cargada de incredulidad y de furia, las marcas de gato de sus mejillas se estiraron al igual que sus gestos. Se encontraba tremendamente molesto._

 _—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— Colocó dos bolsas negras frente a mí—, ahí está todo lo que alguna vez me diste, no puedo llevármelo— Una de las bolsas cayó dejando entre ver el estúpido retrato que le había regalado una semana atrás— . Sólo me estorbarán, además son porquerías sin valor ni mucho menos importancia._

 _Cuando mi padre me dijo que los Namikaze se irían de la ciudad no me imagine un panorama tan dañado, ¿qué le sucedía realmente? Un día antes las cosas entre los dos eran de lo más normal, incluso me había mencionado el pasar por mí el lunes para ir a la entrega de diplomas._

 _No podía negar que sus palabras atravesaban mi corazón cómo miles de estacas, unas venían de enfrente, otras de la espalda y unas más entraban por mi boca. ¿Acaso había dicho o hecho algo mal?, si era el caso podría solucionarlo retractándome._

 _— ¿Qué te sucede?—Lo miré y ya no pude contener más el torrente de lágrimas que tocaba la puerta de mis corneas, Naruto nunca me había hecho derramar ni una sola, al menos no de dolor._

 _Los ojos se le salieron de órbita, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y como de costumbre, cuando se molestaba, se tomó el puente de la nariz._

 _—¡Me sucede que ya no te aguanto, no te soporto!— Se me acercó echando humo por todos lados— Es insoportable tu compañía— Pateó la bolsa que seguía de pie, todo el contenido salió de ella—, esos 300 dólares que me pagaron para quitarte la virginidad no valieron la pena—. Ni siquiera el tener sexo cuando quería y en donde fuera— sus ojos se volvieron rojos de furia y la mirada que me lanzaba era la misma que un zorro con nueve colas y a tan sólo dos pasos de mi me asesino con sus palabras—. Me dabas asco Hyuga, sólo eres un monstruo de ojos raros._

 _No quería creerlo, no podía ser cierto, él era un buen chico. No, era mentira, no era cierto, me estaba jugando una broma._

 _¿Seis meses juntos y todo fue una farsa?, un vil engaño que le hizo a mi corazón y a mi cuerpo. Sólo se había metido en mi vida para escurrirse por debajo de mis sabanas, y después ir corriendo con sus amiguitos alardeando de haberle abierto las piernas a la nerd de ojos raros._

 _—¡Naruto, ya está listo todo—se escuchó la voz de su madre gritando desde la sala—, no tardes!_

 _Tómo un par de maletas que se encontraban a un costado de su cama, rodeó mi inmovil cuerpo para irse y cuando escuché el sonido del pestillo saltar le grite:_

 _—Espera—La respiración se me acelero aun más y el cuerpo entero me tembló._

 _Quise decirle, en verdad que deseaba restregarle a la cara lo que su apuesta había ocasionado, pero me arrepentí. No tenía el menor de los casos contarle lo que ocurría si no le importaría en absoluto, ni mis sentimientos, ni mi cuerpo y seguramente ni su hijo. Y si le llegaba a importar sería su castigo._

 _Hinata Hyuga podría ser una madre tan fuerte que no le faltaría un padre al bebé._

 _— ¿Qué quieres?—contestó entre dientes con una mano en la chapa._

 _—Naruto, no vuelvas o me aseguraré de que Hiashi te dé un balazo entre los ojos—Esta vez mi voz tomó otro tono, uno tono mucho más duro y frío._

 _—Cómo digas—abrió la puerta y antes de dar un portón sentenció su partida—, cierra al irte..._

* * *

El claxon sonó por tercera vez fuera de la casa de mi padre.

—Boruto, apúrate que tío Kiba empieza a desesperarse y si demoramos demasiado terminará por dormirse en el volante— dije riendo porque probablemente fuera cierto. Mi querido mejor amigo Inuzuka Kiba era el hombre más perezoso y dormilón que había conocido.

Mi hijo ya contaba con cuatro años de edad, una mirada azulina seductora, una sonrisa de ensueño, unos rebeldes mechones dorados y dos marcas de nacimiento a la altura de sus mejillas. También podía jactarme de sus buenas calificaciones y lo travieso que se había vuelto últimamente, siempre el número uno en la lista de promedios al igual que en la de reportes.

El pequeño Boruto Hyuga bajó a tropezones por los escalones, en sus manitas traía mi bolsa y en su espalda su mochila, antes de abrirme la puerta de la entrada tomó mis llaves realizando una caravana al estilo medieval.

—Adeante, hemosha dama— trató de imitar, con su voz de bebé, al tío Kiba siempre que me abría la puerta.

Me limité a salir y soltar una leve risita.

Una vez en el carro de Kiba nos dedicamos a charlar sobre los planes para el próximo fin de semana, el cumpleaños de Boruto. Habíamos pensado en ir a Suna con su tía Hanabi, pero el trabajo me tenía de rehén, el estúpido de mi jefe me había negado las vacaciones debido a que el nuevo director llegaría a la ciudad y necesitaba de un tour por todo el hospital al igual que asesoramiento.

Teníamos que ser sinceros, la clínica de Konoha no era tan grande, la forma de operar era regular y con una semana bastaría para amaestrar a "la eminencia médica" que llegaría para liderar la institución. En conclusión, mis vacaciones se verían reprogramadas hasta navidad, dos días después del cumpleaños de mi bebé

Ser madre soltera no había resultado tan fácil cómo lo creí en un principio, lo que más me había ayudado fue el apoyo que me brindó mi familia. Con familia me refería a mi padre, Kiba, Shino e incluso Kurenai, todos ellos me habían brindado su sosten de distintas formas. Algunos con dinero, comida, techo, ropa e incluso comprensión.

Debía sentirme afortunada por todo eso, pero al terminar el día, cuando le daba el beso de las buenas noches a Boruto sólo podía mirarlo a él. El vacio que me había dejado no podía ser llenado por más que lo intentará, el lugar que un padre ocupaba no había podido manejarlo a la perfección. El hueco de Naruto Namikaze seguía gritando por él.

—Mami—la voz de mi pequeño me sacó de la turbulencía por la que pasaba mi cerebro —. Ya hemos llegamos a tu trabajo.

Me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté cuando llegamos al hospital, inclusive deducía que llevabamos un rato aparcados en el lugar puesto que Kiba había apagado el motor del auto.

—Gracias por traernos, Kiba—dije tomando mi bolso y dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Y tú pequeño Angelito paso por ti a las 3, hoy iremos a comer a Ichiraku, tú abuelito tiene patrullaje de modo que lo veremos hasta el lunes, así que esté fin de semana es sólo nuestro pequeño astronauta.

—¡Hee!—gritó mi bebé y viéndome con ojitos suplicantes agregó: —, ¿y luego podemos ir por un helado de fresas con crema, mami?

Le dedique una sonrisa amable y le di un beso en su frente, era tan parecido a su padre y provocaba un efecto irresistible igual al de Naruto, pero de otro modo mucho más angelical y tierno. Uno más eficaz.

—Claro que sí, mi vida—tome su lunch y se lo di—Hoy te puse un sándwich de atún, manzanita picada con limón y un jugo de durazno. Te acabas todo, campeón. Te amo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del carro, inmediatamente un viento helado me caló la cara y fue como si viajará cinco años atrás.

 _Una de las primeras citas con Naruto y había olvidado mi chaqueta en su auto, ahora moría de frío y estaba casi segura que en mi frente se escribía un letrero "Próxima escultura de hielo", no me animaba para nada a interrumpir al rubio en su relato. Contaba una historia sobre cómo jugaba béisbol con su familia en un prado cerca de su casa, sus ojos brillaban como diamantina y sus característicos hoyuelos se le hundían cada que decía " anotación"._

 _Era clara la razón por la cual no le diría "Hey, soy lo bastante estúpida para olvidar mi abrigo en la temporada más húmeda y fría de todo el año, ¿podemos regresar?"_

 _—...entonces no sé de donde saco tales fuerzas Karin y golpeo fuertemente la pelota...casi sale del prado, pero por suerte logré alcanzarla y la tiré en dirección a mi madre que la puso en el tapete antes de que mi prima terminará la carrera. Esa chica Uzumaki puede ser la mejor bateando, pero no hay nadie más rápido que Namikaze Naruto...eso está científicamente comprobado—dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos._

 _Era increíble que un ser humano pudiese lograr convertirse en ángel y más aún fijarse en mi._

 _Me encantaba como se emocionaba al recordar aquel deporte que le apasionaba tanto, a ratos tenía la vista perdida y a ratos me observaba fijamente a los ojos, con sus diamantes cristalinos y azules, tan intensos como él mismo mar._

 _—Pues yo nunca he jugado beisbol y la verdad no pienso hacerlo, me encanta verlo en el televisor con mi papá, pero jugarlo es muy diferente, estamparía en el suelo antes de que dijeran "Bola"—dije lo último con más sarcasmo de lo permitido._

 _Naruto soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario lo cual provocó una risita discreta de mi parte, no porque me pareciera gracioso, ya que el hecho de ser torpe y terminar en el suelo no me era muy grato, sino porque su risa era como campañillas de ángel._

 _—Apuesto a que yo te podría mantenerte de pie, Ángel—dijo tomándome por la cintura y colocándose frente a mí._

 _¿Acaso me había leído el pensamiento? Me sonroje al instante ._

 _— ¿Ángel?—pregunte casi en un susurro, temía que al hablar me castañeara los dientes—No soy un Ángel._

 _—Sí, tienes demasiada razón, no eres un ángel―dijo en un tono pausado y serio―. Eres mi Ángel y eso es una gran diferencia._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta llegar a la pequeña plaza que estaba en el centro de Konoha, el chico de ojos azules artículo algunas frases para ofrecerme ir por un helado el cual, a pesar de estar muriendo congelada, acepté sonrojada. El pidió uno mediano de fresas con crema y yo uno pequeño de nuez._

 _Al parecer una firma de autógrafos se celebrababa aquel día llenando el lugar gente, así que le propuse dar un paseo por el parque. ! MALA IDEA!, hacía el doble de frío que cuando entramos a la plaza y el helado no ayudaba mucho._

 _―¿Te gusta tu helado, Ángel?―me pregunto besando mi oreja, ¿qué no sabía hacer eso mientras caminaba era peligroso?_

 _Me volteé y le di un pequeño beso y seguí caminando._

 _―No soy Ángel―me arrepentí al instante de decir eso ya que mis dientes castañearon, quise solucionarlo susurrando―Si, está delicioso._

 _Me miro con ojos sospechosos y al instante se quitó su abrigo caro de 500 dólares y me lo trató de poner ya que yo me apartaba cuando lo acercaba a mis hombros._

 _—Hina, no seas necia y ponte el abrigo. Tienes frío―insistía tomando con una mano su helado y con la otra forcejeando con el abrigo ._

 _―No, en verdad que no tengo frío―trate de mentir pero mis dientes me traicionaron de nuevo._

 _Estúpidos espasmos._

 _―Hinata, no sabes mentir―rió como loco ―. Si fueras actriz morirías de hambre._

 _―Si te hace feliz, ser actriz no entra en mis planes de profesión―dije aparentando estar enojada pero era imposible, eso hizo que soltara un bufido._

 _―Hazlo por favor, por mí―Y me vio con ojos tan suplicantes que no me pude resistir, tomé su abrigo caro y me lo puse de mala gana._

 _― ¿Contento señor Namikaze?―dije molesta comiendo un trozo de nuez._

 _―Vamos, sonría mi futura señora Namikaze―dijo metiéndome un dedo lleno de su helado en la boca._

 _Me pare en seco y puse los ojos como platos._

 _―Soy alérgica a la fresa ―grite llevándome las manos a la garganta para toser desenfrenadamente._

 _Naruto me tomó por el rostro y asustadísimo decía " ¡Amor, perdóname, no sabía, lo siento, vamos al hospital!"_

 _No pude más y solté la carcajada más grande de toda mi vida. Era tan gracioso._

 _―Y decías que era una pésima actriz― dije riéndome y echando a andar de nuevo por la calle oscura de la pequeña ciudad._

 _Después de medio segundo el Namikaze reía junto a mí. El aire me pegaba en la nuca alborotándome los cabellos y llevándolos a mi rostro. Entonces sin pensarlo susurre "Te amo" y me detuve, él siguió caminando y por verme no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Lo jalé lo antes posible y quedó frente a mí._

 _―No sabes cuantas veces he soñado que me lo decías―acercó mi rostro al suyo y me besó más lento que otras veces, pego nuestras frentes y cuando terminó la unión dijo―Te amo mi Ángel._

* * *

Recordar con tanta lucidez aquellos momentos a su lado me resultaba sumamente doloroso.

Me hacían sentir como:

—Soy un pedazo de papel tirado por ahí—mis brazos apretaron mi tórax intentando mantenerme en pie—, porque lo recuerdo todo muy bien.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la cálida recepción del hospital, salude a Jenna con un beso en la mejilla y le pregunte sobre sus pequeños; Emma y Patrick. Después seguí mi rumbo a mi cubículo, fuera de la oficina del director.

Esta mañana me había traído Kiba al trabajo y había ido a dejar al niño porque le tuve que prestar mi auto a Lee, el día anterior su padre había enfermado y cuando eso sucedió él se encontraba en mi casa, Kiba lo había abandonado antes de irse a Suna, su madre había hablado a mi casa y Lee salió a toda prisa en mi coche a su casa con la promesa de traerme hoy la pick-up.

Llegue a mi cubículo, dejé mi bolsa en el escritorio y mi abrigo en el perchero, encendí la computadora. El informe sobre el nuevo director al fin estaba en mi escritorio, puse la cafetera y me senté a hojearlo.

Nada fuera de lo común 50 años, graduado con honores, 15 reconocimientos a lo largo de su carrera, proveniente de La Lluvia, casado, hijos, todo un profesional y bueno a todo esto ¿cuál era el nombre del doctor modelo del año?

La cafetera hizo ese sonido que tanto me molestaba cuando estuvo lista, me apresure a callarla de inmediato, me serví una taza, le puse 3 cucharadas de azúcar y fui de nuevo a sentarme, pero esta vez algo había cambiado, al plano se había agregado algo, más bien, se le había agregado alguien. Frente a mí se encontraba Namikaze Minato con sonrisa amable y mirada relajada.

― ¿Qué hace aquí?―dije entre dientes, sentía el cuerpo rígido cómo una piedra.

― ¿Hina, como haz estado?― dijo cariñoso y notablemente apenado, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía intención de contestarle respondió―. Mi familia y yo hemos vuelto, soy el director de nuevo.

Me moría de ganas de saber si se refería a todos cuando decía familia. Dejé la taza en mi escritorio y tomé un archivo con los informes de cada uno del personal docente para poder entregárselo.

― Bien, doctor Namikaze ahí tiene los informes, me tomé la molestia de ordenarlos por aula y después por orden alfabético empezando por el apellido.

― ¿No vas a contestar mi pregunta, Hinata? ―dijo tomado el informe entre las manos y añadió―Sabes que me puedes decir Minato, nada ha cambiado.

Cerré mis puños ¿Qué nada había cambiado? Me habían abandonado sin decirme una sola palabra, había tenido que ser madre soltera de un bebé de su hijo, tuve que dejar mis estudios para trabajar, estuve hundida en la depresión ¿y se atrevía a decir que nada había cambiado? Lo mire con desconcierto.

―He estado bien, gracias― espeté entre dientes y en tono aún más frío añadí―. Muchas cosas han cambiado y preferiría no me llamará por mi nombre de pila señor Namikaze.

 **Bueno está historia fue escrita una noche de diciembre del 2012. Espero les guste**


	2. Giro Del Destino

_No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta, podían ser minutos o bien tratarse de horas, sin embargo no quería moverme un sólo centímetro de mi perfecta zona de confort. Un lugar en el que mi cuerpo subía y bajaba mediante a la respiración de Naruto, la cual dejaba que su aliento me pegará directamente en el rostro haciéndome saber qué si abría mis ojos lo primero que vería serían sus rubias pestañas aprisionando los diamantes que poseía como ojos._

 _Me propuse seguir en aquella posición, con la pierna y el brazo derecho encima de la figura bronceada de mi novio, desnuda de pies a cabeza y disfrutando el aroma natural que expedía la respiración matutina del rubio más atractivo de mi instituto. Y aunque yo quería quedarme en esa postura, noté había otros planes de parte de mi acompañante, sus suaves dedos comenzaron a invadir el largo de mi espalda, delineando tiernas caricias en forma de círculo por toda ella, saboreando la marca de mi vértebra y llamándole a mi lívido sexual._

 _Sus labios tocaron mi frente momentos después, naturalmente mis ojos se abrieron y ahí estaba él, radiantes dientes llenos de blancura y ojos soñolientos iluminados de amor._

 _Nunca podría arrepentirme de haberme entregado a él, después de todo jamás creí que los hombres caballerosos aún existían y fue ahí cuando me equivoque. Naruto Namikaze sin duda alguna era de aquellos niños educados a la antigua; preocupado por mantenerme siempre de lado correcto de la acera, asegurándose de pasar por mi a casa y también por dejarme a la puerta de ella, procurando mi salud en más de un aspecto, evitando las palabrotas y conservando el bendito romanticismo._

 _Sus manos me tomaron como si tuviese miedo de romperme y me guiaron a su torso desnudo, sus dedos recorrieron mi piel camino arriba, deleitándose con todo aquello que tocaba hasta llegar a mi cabeza, lugar donde su toque se volvió más fuerte._

 _—¿Cómo puede un ángel fijarse en este simple humano?—Había juntado nuestras frentes y cerrado los ojos._

 _Yo no era una buena persona, mucho menos un ángel. Aveces olvidaba hacer los deberes, algunas otras ni siquiera me tomaba la molestia de realizarlos, no siempre apoyaba a la gente de la calle que me pedía dinero, bebía e incluso mentía, como el día de hoy que le había dicho a mi padre que dormiría en casa de Ino. Y él sabía todo eso a la perfección, incluso apoyaba mis locas ideas de salir a hurtadillas._

 _¿Entonces por qué se empeñaba en llamarme así?_

 _—Ya te he dicho que no soy un ángel._

 _Separó nuestras frentes para lanzarme la expresión más divertida de todas, una en la que fruncía el ceño para juntar sus blanquecinas cejas y hacía un puchero de bebé con la boca._

 _—Y yo te he respondido que eres mi ángel—una nalgada fue a parar a mi trasero—, mejor dime qué es lo que obliga a estar conmigo._

 _Yo sabía lo que él quería escuchar, esas palabras que me dolía tanto decir aunque fueran ciertas. Las últimas palabras que dijo mi madre antes de morir en aquel accidente de auto que fue provocado por un piloto ebrio, "Te amo"._

 _Tan cierto y tan lejos, mi corazón idolatraba cada movimiento que él brindaba a mi vida, sus manos, sus besos, su voz e incluso la grosera costumbre que tenía de interrumpirme cuando estaba en medio de una palabra._

 _—Bueno, déjame pensar...—Necesitaba aguantar la risa para que mi broma acertará—... el azul de tus ojos no, los estúpidos hoyuelos qué haces al sonreír—Comenzaba a agradarle mi diálogo puesto que me mostró los dientes—, esos mismos, tampoco y menos esa sonrisa boba que traes en estos momentos._

 _Pose una mano en sus mejillas, a la altura de esas cicatrices de zorro que tanto me intrigaban, ¿quién diría que un gato podía ser tan cruel con un niño? ¿ó que ese crío luciría también con las marcas de sus rasguños en el rostro?_

 _—Estás líneas tan extrañas, tampoco._

 _Cada centímetro de él era perfecto aún con defectos, esos errores anatómicos lo hacían radiante ante mi._

 _Se dice que el creador de todo separó nuestra alma en dos para poder mandarnos al mundo, así que nacimos unidos al dedo meñique de otro ser, enlazados por un hilo rojo que aunque es delgado también es irrompible. Podemos estar con cientos de personas, relacionarnos con otras miles y viajar a través de millones de años, pero siempre volveremos a unirnos mediante ese filamento escarlata que sostiene nuestros corazones._

 _Deslicé la mano por su cuello percibiendo la tenue barba que se le marcaba, seguí así por su lampiño tórax hasta llegar al vello púbico. Regresé la mirada a esos ojos azules que ya brillaban de pasión, su sangre y deseo se había encendido._

 _—Supongo que es el sexo—solté una risita cuando su miembro se volvió firme en mi mano—, indudablemente estoy contigo sólo por el coito que me das._

 _Calló mi diálogo con un beso lleno de pasión, explorando mi boca con su legua y asegurando con una mano de que no soltará su erección. Hizo que nos volteáramos para poder quedar encima de mi, apresuró sus piernas para entre abrir las mías y sin soltar mi mano, aquella que se aferraba a su pene, frotó la cabeza de su gran polla con mi clitoris._

 _—Bueno, señorita Hyuga—su tono era carrasposo, cómo si su traquea se viera obstruida por algo, posiblemente deseo— no quiero que me abandone, así que le haré el amor ahora mismo._

 _¿Todos los hombres eran así? No importaba cuantas veces relacionara nuestra intimidad con el sexo, coito o cogida, él siempre encontraba la forma correcta de recordarme que era hacer el amor._

 _—Amémonos._

 _Mi respuesta fue lo que él esperaba, me hizo soltar su miembro para azotar mis manos a mis costados y volver a besarme, más tierno, más tenue. Sus labios comenzaron dando pequeños roces pausados, podía sentir como nuestros labios se pegaban con la saliva y lentamente se separaban brindando calor a mi vientre que rogaba ser llenado por sus jugos. Después, y sin dejar de frotar nuestros sexos, fue besándome las mejillas hasta llegar al punto de mi perdición, el cuello, lugar donde se dejó deslizar como si besándolo asegurara la paz mundial._

 _—Te amo, Hinata._

 _Gimoteé ante la confesión que volcaba mi corazón, movimiento que aprovechó Naruto ensartar su miembro en mi vagina para unir nuestros cuerpos_.

* * *

Mi mente se encontraba tan cansada de evadir las preguntas y comentarios que lanzaba Minato sobre mi vida personal.

Terminar mi día sin percances me resultó tremendamente difícil, los Namikaze eran conocidos por su amabilidad y el rey de ellos era el rubio abuelo de mi hijo. Un hombre tan bueno que si fuera nuestro presidente muchos problemas se solucionarían, más de una vez estuve apunto de ceder, pero cuando lo iba a hacer recordaba un blondo de ojos azules y cinco años que dependía de mi.

Fue ese pensamiento lo esa decisión lo que hizo de nuestro día sumamente incómodo, yo sólo quería que los Namikaze se fueran por donde vinieron.

Cuando al fin la jornada laboral sucumbió, salí a toda velocidad por el estacionamiento, tampoco quería que el doctor del año me siguiera para atormentarme más con sus preguntas.

¿Estás casada?¿tienes hijos?¿no te pudiste matricular?¿vives aun con Hiashi?

¡¿Qué mierda le importa?!

Suspire aliviada cuando observé mi vieja camioneta estacionada justo donde Lee prometió que la dejaría, subí y busque la llave debajo del asiento del copiloto, una vez que la tuve en mis manos me di marcha por la carretera.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para que Bolt saliera del preescolar y normalmente hacía tiempo en el hospital para no esperar tanto en la acera, pero en vista de la nueva adinsitración tendría que pararme por treinta minutos esperando su salida.

Cuando me creí a salvo disminuí la velocidad para poder hacer el camino más largo de lo común, cosa que me sirvió para hacerme unas preguntas mentales; ¿Porqué Minato había regresado a la ciudad?¿se quedaría por mucho tiempo? ¿venía solo?

Yo jamás pensé que ellos regresarían después de tanto tiempo, nadie en su sano juicio volvería a un lugar tan pequeño después de probar los aires de la metrópolis.

Naruto, mierda, joder, estúpido rubio cara de culo aplastado. No debía volver, no tenía por qué venir después de tantos años a cambiarnos la vida y aunque incluso no hubiese venido con sus padres, seguro que se terminaría enterando de su hijo perdido. Pueblo chico chisme grande, pronto los Namikaze escucharían que la primogénita Hyuga había resultado embarazada y abandonada por ellos mismos.

—¡Maldita sea!

No tenía ni puta idea de cómo reaccionar si Naruto se me paraba de frente, en los casi seis años transcurridos desde su partida pensé que se mantendría lo suficientemente lejos de la mierda que yo suponía en su vida, pero ahora que el encuentro era muy probable el miedo me inundaba de dudas la mente. No sabía si lo mejor era ser madura y confesarle de su hijo u ocultarnos bajo la roca más grande del bosque.

Tenía algo dinero guardado y sin problemas podría irme con Hanabi antes de que alguien de la familia Namikaze se diera cuenta que dos rubios con ojos azulados y cabellos dorados habitaban la misma ciudad.

Aunque seguramente sólo me estaba haciendo absurdas suposiciones y él regresaba con esposa y crías que lo llamarían progenitor, tal vez me rogaba que no dijera el nombre del padre del niño.

Aparque a tan sólo media cuadra del instituto que estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, me pareció más seguro inscribir al pequeño en el corazón del pueblo, rodeado de conocidos y negocios.

Al bajar me di cuenta lo mucho que la temperatura había disminuido, tuve que subirme la capucha de la cazadora para que el hielo del aire no calará los huesos de mi rostro.

Yo podría con eso, en la vida los problemas siempre me habían caído desprevenida y de alguna forma había logrado salir de ellos. Como cuando mi padre se enteró que estaba embarazada y me echó de la casa, pude alojarme en el garage de Kiba hasta que a Hiashi se le pasó el coraje y fue a buscarme buscando perdón. O en el embarazo cuando la anemia me dio tan fuerte que tuvieron que adelantar el parto, mi pequeño Boruto pudo con eso.

La puerta del colegio se abrió y alce mi cabeza para ver si se trataba de los pequeños de primer grado, error. Alguien completamente inesperado salió de esa institución sin darme el tiempo de esconderme para poder evitarla.

― ¿Hinata?―chilló con esa vocecita de duende que tantas veces llegue a adorar— ¿Hyuga Hinata?

Pensé en soltarle uno de mis comentarios sarcásticos, algo así como "Si, tu supuesta mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas que me abandonaste?", pero sinceramente no quería lidiar con ella, lo único que necesitaba era que desalojará el lugar cuanto antes.

—Si, ¿te conozco?—Traté de ser lo más fría y cortante posible, ninguno de ellos merecía mi misericordia.

La duendecilla mejor conocida como Karin Uzumaki, la sobrina favorita de Kushina Namikaze y la prima más allegada del rubio cara de verga con gonorrea, a pesar de estar esperando a la cigüeña lucia radiante. Vestía unos pantalones grises, blusón morado, con un abrigo gris ligeramente abierto y unos botines morados. Los colores que había elegido para su outfit le destacan su blanca piel y el brillo en los ojos a causa del embarazo.

―Claro que sí mujer, soy Uzumaki Karin―Alcé una ceja, en verdad mi malhumor no le afectaba a su ánimo―, tal vez no me reconoces por el nuevo peinado―podría jurar que su estilo era el mismo.

― Oh, sí, recuerdo que íbamos juntas en el instituto ¿no?―no la dejé contestar y me apresuré a decir―. Bueno fue todo un placer, pero me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

Quise alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible, el tiempo corría y la chicharra de la salida estaba por sonar, pero la pelirroja embarazada me siguió y me tomó por el brazo, reclamando mi atención. El maldito colmo, odie que su panza estuviese inflada de vida, quería empujarla lo más lejos de mi vida.

—Hinata, por favor—su voz se quebraba debido a las hormonas—, vamos a tomar algo y platicamos.

—¿De qué?—le di un leve manotazo para que me soltará—¿De tu hermoso embarazo o de cómo siendo mi mejor amiga confabulaste para humillarme frente a todo el instituto?

La vi estremecerse en su lugar, sus manos rodearon su acolchonada barriga y su mirada me evadió avergonzada.

—¿O quizás quieras hablar de la buena apuesta que fui para tu primo?

—No—su vista corrió a buscar mi rostro, el cual ya se encontraba furioso—, las cosas no...—su diálogo se vio interrumpido por la tensión que recorrió su cuerpo, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Estuve a punto de voltear para averiguar su extraña actitud cuando lo sentí, un par de pequeños brazos se aferraban a mis piernas con una fuerza que reconocería aún estando muerta, un estado que de momento deseaba.

— _¡Mami!_

Karin había conocido de la peor forma al mini clon de su primo, a su sobrino. Mi mundo acababa de derrumbarse.

—Las cosas son cómo las hicimos, Karin—di media vuelta y me puse en cuclillas para reunir el valor de seguir hablando—. Mi actitud es lo que tú y tu familia sembraron—le acaricié una mejilla a Boruto y después lo tomé entre mis brazos—, que disfruten su cosecha.

Aproveche el disturbio que provocaban los padres de familia que querían recoger a sus hijos para poder escapar del lugar, me deslicé entre la gente hasta estar segura que la Uzumaki no me perseguía y fue en ese momento que corrí rumbo a mi camioneta, puse a mi pequeño en su silla asegurándolo lo más que pude y le di todo lo que podía al motor.

 _—¿Mami, quien eda la señoda bonita?_

No pude contestarle dado que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis corneas, quería parar de llorar y atender a mi hijo pero me resultaba inútil. Mi mente recordaba todo demasiado bien cómo para sentirme mejor que un papel roto. Momentos con él, sin él y luego el vació.

 _"—¿Cómo puede un ángel fijarse en este simple humano?—Había juntado nuestras frentes y cerrado los ojos."_

¿Precisamente tenía que bajarme esta semana?

 _"_ _—¡Me sucede que ya no te aguanto, no te soporto!— Se me acercó echando humo por todos lados— Es insoportable tu compañía._ _"_

Mis malditas hormonas no dejaban controlar mi lloriqueo.

 _"_ _—Déjame ver si te entendí— se cruzó de brazos colocando uno de sus dedos indices en su boca—, ¿sí le digo a la señora Tsunade que sus pechos son enormes saldrás conmigo?_ _"_

Tuve que aparcar a mitad de camino para no tener algún accidente.

 _"_ _—_ _Me dabas asco Hyuga, sólo eres un_ _monstruo de ojos raros_ _._ _"_

Mis manos se aferraban al volante conforme mis sentimientos guardados fluían, destrozando todo a su paso, absorbiendo mi perfecta estabilidad con recuerdos tormentosos.

 _"_ _—Yo...tú...Hina...—mi cuerpo temblaba debajo del de él, mis pezones se endurecían por el clima y mis manos trataban de cubrirlos—...hace frío y no tiene que ser así nuestra primera vez._ _"_

Me quedé un rato estática, con el coche estacionado y la cabeza en el pasado.

 _"_ _—Te amo, ángel—nuestras frentes estaban tan sudorosas que se pegaban—. Nuestro amor durará por siempre, no importa el tiempo y el espacio pues a partir de ahora somos uno sólo, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo._ _"_

— _¿Ma?_ —su diminuta mano tomó uno de mis brazos — _¿Todo eta ben?_

Mirar a mi pequeño sólo me trajo más recuerdos dolorosos, esos ojos, ese cabello, esos hoyuelos y ese nombre. Boruto.

 _"_ _—Naruto, Boruto, Naruto, Boruto—trataba de relacionar los nombres con sus dedos—¿entiendes la referencia?, me gustaría que nuestro primer hijo llevará ese nombre._ _"_

¿Cómo le iba a explicar a un niño de cuatro años que su padre no estaba muerto? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que era fruto de una apuesta? ¿Qué nunca tendría su perfecta vida de vuelta?

Nunca le mentí sobre su padre, en la única platica que tuvimos al respecto le hablé de la linda pareja que formábamos, de que lo amaba y que Naruto no pudo enterarse de su existencia, salvo que cuando llegue a la parte en donde el Namikaze me abandono él relaciono el concepto de "se tuvo que ir" con la muerte. Y bueno, yo no lo corregí.

—Oh, si, si—giré la vista rumbo a la acera de la ciudad, quería limpiarme el resto de lágrimas—. Mami está llorando porque tiene hambre, tu mami es muy tontita.

— _Beno_ —su rostro estaba convencido de mi mentira, mi rubio era tan noble—¡ _Mida, mami, pateles! ¡Vamos, vamos!_

El lugar debía ser nuevo puesto que en mi vida lo había visto, un gran letrero con las iniciales "HN" destacaban la entrada al igual que paredes de cristal y la más maravillosa frase.

—Cafebrería*—la mejor idea del maldito mundo—, definitivamente tenemos que entrar ahí, bebé.

Bajamos casi de inmediato del auto para poder acudir al paraíso, miles y miles de libros llenaban las paredes internas del establecimiento; sección infantil acompañada de libros didácticos, sección adolescente destacando todos los libros de vampiros que llamaban la atención y todo eso no tuvo importancia cuando miré mi atractivo personal, sección de clásicos.

Llevé en brazos a Boruto mientras que trotaba a aquella aula, debía saber que el lugar no se trababa de un sueño, Konoha sólo contaba con una librería la cual dejaba mucho a desear. Y si, ahí estaba, uno de los ejemplares especiales de "Orgullo y perjuicio", un tomo ilustrado y de amplia cantidad.

Ciento cincuenta dólares, vaya.

Si llevaba almuerzo en vez de comprarlo al hospital todos los días de la siguiente semana y disminuía los dulces podría adquirirlo.

—Perdón, no pude evitar seguirte—la maldita voz de Karin me tomó por sorpresa, esa chica necesitaba un alto, bajé al niño y lo coloqué a mis espaldas para encararla—. Necesito saber más de mi sobrino, su nombre, su edad, su domicilio, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada de esto a Naruto?

Miraba rojo, mi sangre hervía dentro de mí por el enojo, ¿por qué no le dije nada a su estúpido primo? El cobarde huyó de mí.

—¡Basta, Karin!—mi voz se descontroló y me sentí gritar— Ustedes se largaron, me usaron para su diversión y me rompieron, no les intereso sí con ello me destrozaban—me olvidé que Boruto se encontraba detrás de mí—. Fingiste ser mi mejor amiga para abrirle paso al cabrón de tu primo, ni siquiera contestaste mis cartas así que mejor sigue fingiendo que no existimos ya que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Quería tomar a mi pequeño y salir corriendo lo antes posible de ella, no era bueno involucrase con su familia, lo mejor sería mandar a todos a la mierda y someternos a un juicio. Sería largo, pero utilizaría hasta mi último recurso para que Boruto no se viera envuelto con el tipo de persona que su padre era.

Pero no estaba, cuando lo iba a cargar en brazos ya no se encontraba a mis espaldas, poco me importo que Karin se encontrará en el mismo lugar puesto que comencé a gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos. ¿Qué había pasado con mi pequeño?, subí al área de cafetería del local para poder ver mejor desde arriba y ahí estaba, cerca de un adulto que le tendía un libro.

Cuando eres madre desconfías hasta de la sombra que el más dócil de los gatos brinda, mi mirada no se apartaba de la espalda del desconocido que conversaba con Boruto. Notablemente bien proporcionado de los hombros y espalda, vestía camisa polo color azul, pantalones caqui y una gorra cubría sus cabellos del mismo color.

—¡Mi amor!— abracé a mi hijo en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance, dejando a atrás a su acompañante—, no debes hacer eso nunca más.

La angelical risa de mi hijo me tranquilizó, lo tenía en mis manos y estaba a salvo, en estos momentos debía tener más cuidado de que alguien lo apartará de mis brazos.

— _Tanquida mami_ —sus diminutos miembros se aferraban mi cuello—, _él me dijo que no me sadieda._

Menos mal se trataba de un señor con valores y no un violador de niños.

―Muchas gracias— solté el abrazo que aun mantenía con Boruto para agradecer al héroe desconocido— por cui...

¡Santa mierda de Jesús!, el mundo debía de estar jugándome la peor de las bromas al ponerme los más hermosos zarcos enfrente, mirándome e inspeccionando la situación, convirtiendo en su rostro en un perfecto busto de mármol.

― ¿Un hijo?— su tono era como aquel que uso la última vez que nos encontramos, lleno de frialdad y rudeza— ¿Me ocultaste un hijo, Hinata?

* * *

 **Esto ya se prendió!**

 ***Cafebrería: En la Ciudad de México existe señoritas, una librería que también es cafetería y que esta enorme, es un sueño. Su nombre es "El Péndulo" y es la más brillante idea que alguien tuvo.**


	3. ¿Lo Recuerdas?

Era cierto, estaba ahí con aquella mirada tan oscura que parecía boca de lobo, un tremendo hoyo negro que nuevamente quería quitarle la luz a mi vida. Y su voz, malditos sonidos de mierda que profesaba, su tono tan desgraciado cómo nuestro último encuentro, tan reacio y tan obstinado.

¿Miedo? A la mierda el supuesto temor que debía temerle, este cabrón jugó conmigo, me vendió a sus amigos y me embarazó para después dejarme, sólo para que al final le diera asco todos aquellos momentos.

Ya no había miedo en mi, mis piernas ya no me temblaban al verlo y mis manos no sudaban de los nervios, ahora mis dientes chocaban de coraje, de rencor y un tremendo odio subía desde del estómago hasta mi boca, mi saliva sentía la bilis correr por toda mi cavidad.

—Naruto—no dolió decir su nombre—, no te oculte nada puesto que Bolt es mío, es sólo mío.

No me arrepentía del nombre que había decidido otorgarle a mi hijo en cuanto nació, era bastante hermoso y adecuado, sin embargo no quería más explicaciones o discusiones al respecto.

— _Boduto Hyuga_ —la pequeña voz de mi primogénito le sonría transmitiendo su propia replica— _, aunque mi mami me lama Bold._

¡Mierda!

El Namikaze se encontraba estupefacto, analizando cada parte del rostro de nuestra cría, su cara se descomponía conforme sus ojos exploraban más el panorama, haciendo conciencia de hasta donde había llegado su apuesta. Aproveché la oportunidad para tomar a Boruto entre mis brazos y salir del lugar, aquel brillo raro en los ojos del rubio adulto me aterró, no había odio o desprecio en ellos y el miedo regresó, él se lo quería llevar.

No podíamos seguir en Konoha, era demasiado peligroso, deberíamos irnos lo antes posible con Hanabi y después mantenernos en movimiento hasta que se diera una audiencia, ningún juez podría darle la custodia a un padre cómo él.

Quería volver a llorar, necesitaba lanzar un gran grito de desesperación, me dolía, me aterraba y estaba ciega ante la situación.

Tenía muy poco tiempo para llegar a casa y hacer las maletas, ya fuera el Namikaze o la Uzumaki, pero alguien me seguiría.

Odiaba no haber ahorrado lo suficiente a lo largo de los años, pero con el pasar del tiempo y la ausencia de esa familia los temores que ahora me invadían fueron olvidados, desechados cómo la más tonta de las ideas que mi cerebro pudiera tener. Conseguí una beca completa en una escuela particular y fue eso lo que me permitió estudiar una carrera insignificante de administración, tan sólo un curso que con el tiempo supe aprovechar en el Hospital, hasta llegar a ser la jefa de administración y la mano derecha del director que ahora era mi ex-suegro.

Suspiré una vez que aparque en la casa de mi padre, nadie había llegado y tampoco nadie venía detrás de mí, tomé al pequeño ojiazul que se encontraba afásico, metido en su propia cabeza. Eso dolía más, verlo de esa manera tan taciturna, tan distante a mí, obedeciendo cada orden que le daba sin poner una sola palabra de por medio.

La primer habitación que visitamos fue la suya, tenía algunas mochilas lo suficientemente espaciosas para llevarnos varias mudas de ropa, llené de tope tres de ellas y la última la reserve para sus juguetes preferidos, no quería una escena de llanto cuando descubriera que Mike el dinosaurio se le había olvidado a la atolondrada de su madre.

— _¿No...vamo?_ —habló entrecortadamente, casi con miedo.

No era de sorprenderse que mi pequeño niño se diera cuenta del escenario, siempre se destaco por ser un bebé tremendamente listo y abusado, acudiendo a clases avanzadas y razonando la cosas cómo si tuviera unos años de más.

 _—_ Iremos con tía Hana—no sabía que decir, si mentir o callar— _,_ sólo serán unos cuantos días.

¿Cómo le diría a un pequeño de apenas cuatro años que su padre era una basura? ¿Cómo le confesaría que era producto de una sucia apuesta? ¿Porqué el malito regresó?

No quería dar explicaciones innecesarias y menos con tan pocas cosas positivas en la mente, tomé las maletas del pequeño Hyuga para poder colocarlas en el auto, la prisa me invadía de tal forma que tropecé por las escaleras. No podía con esto, me estaba superando tremendamente y ver su carita llena de tristeza sólo empeoraba las cosas, salí de la casa con las mochilas en la mano, necesitaba tomar aire y algo de valor para lo que venía.

Las cuatro maletas sonaron al caer en la cajuela de la camioneta, caminé unos cuantos pasos más para abrir la puerta del conductor y busque mi bolso para sacar mis cigarrillos de emergencia, esos que sólo encendía cuando el estrés podía más con mi mente.

 _Tres días habían pasado desde que conocí al galán de la preparatoria, Naruto Namikaze, su porte y buena ropa le hacía saber al mundo lo bien parada que estaba su familia en la sociedad, eso era algo que le atraía a las demás personas. A mí lo que en verdad me encantaba de él era su sonrisa, el brillo casi agudo_ _con el que sus ojos se inundaban cada que hablaba, sus cabellos siempre despeinados y el tono de su voz lleno de seguridad._

 _Ellos, los populares, tenían una mesa asignada al fondo de la cafetería, era un lugar donde sólo había cabida para seis personas; Karin Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Toneri Otsutsuki, Utakata y, por supuesto, Naruto Namikaze. Todos conocidos por el montón de dinero que cargaban en sus bolsillos y por lo hermosas de sus facciones, en lo personal_ _antes de la fiesta del viernes,_ _sólo conocía a uno de la mesa, el joven de cabellos plateados con el que compartía biología._

 _—Ahora no sólo tienes a uno—mi amiga Ino interrumpió mis pensamientos—, dos caballeros de Camelot han puesto sus ojos en ti._

 _Saque la mirada de mi ensalada para voltear a lo que Ino llamaba "la mesa redonda", para darme cuenta que el albino y el chico bronceado me observaban desde lejos, sonriendo ambos y provocando que el color de mis mejillas se encendiera. Claramente los dos eran guapos, cada uno a su manera y en distintas formas de expresarlo._

 _Toneri fue el primero en levantarse de su lugar para juntarse con los humanos sencillos, cómo nosotras dos, se jaló una silla de la mesa de a lado y la colocó a un lado mío. Teníamos unos cuantos meses de conocernos, el mejor compañero que pude pedir puesto que me ayudaba en las practicas de laboratorio, instruyéndome en el mundo de los organismos unicelulares, por ello no me sorprendió que pasara su brazo por encima de mis hombros._

 _—Perdona por no ir este fin a la fiesta–sus ojos aceituna reflejaban culpa—, el señor Hatake me dejó un maldito ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, tuve que aprenderme todos los nombres que ignore en el ciclo, al menos en el examen de hoy me fue bien._

 _Toneri Otsutsuki, media cerca de 1.84 y poseía un cabello tan blanco cómo la luna, sus ojos adornaban sus pupilas con un extraño color aceituna, brindándole a su apariencia lo único._

 _—No tienes nada que preocuparte, Tonny—es léxico, la voz que provocaba que mis bragas vírgenes se mojaran—. El ángel que esta a tu lado tuvo compañía toda la noche, no podía dejarla sola entre tantos pervertidos que buscan ensartarle los brazos por los hombros._

 _Naruto se había atrevido a llegar a mi mesa después de que juré que nunca más me volvería a hablar, se hallaba sonriente a la vez que pinchaba con la mirada el brazo que Toneri sostenía en mis hombros._

 _—Gracias Nabruto, siempre tan buen amigo—aunque la voz del alvino era un terrón de azúcar podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente—, no volveré a dejar a mi princesa sola._

 _El timbre sonó para anunciarnos el regreso a clases._

 _—Bueno, chicos—salté de mi lugar, tomé la mano de Ino y dije—, debemos regresar a clases, un gusto saludarlos._

 _Ino reía a medida que avanzábamos por la cafetería, murmurando cosas de hombres, celos y concurso de meadas._

 _—¡SAL CONMIGO!—¿acaso me gritaba a mí?—¡Hinata, sal conmigo!_

 _Oh por dios, no lo había hecho, no había gritado frente a toda la cafetería que tuviéramos una cita. Todos cuchicheaban e Ino no dejaba de jalarme el brazo para que mirará hacia atrás, advirtiéndome que el Namikaze se estaba acercando peligrosamente rápido a nosotras._

 _—Por favor, concédeme una cita._

 _Tenía entendido que la luna afectaba la marea del océano, pero en esos momentos sus ojos color mar desconsolaban a los míos color luna. Mi cerebro había perdido el sentido de la razón y se encontraba divagando en lo acontecido tres días antes._

 _—Lo haré—no sabía cómo fue que mi voz cobró mi vida, debía ser una broma que él se fijara en mí—, pero sí le dices a la profesora de Anatomía que posee grandes atributos._

 _Dio un salto para estar a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi rostro, examinando mis gestos para saber si estaba bromeando._

 _—Déjame ver si te entendí— se cruzó de brazos colocando uno de sus dedos indices en su boca—, ¿sí le digo a la señora Tsunade que sus pechos son enormes saldrás conmigo?_

 _Ino no podía con su humor, se carcajeaba a mi lado cómo cabra descontrolada, mientras que yo no veía la gracia de la situación. Era claro que el jovencito sólo quería jugarme una broma por lo acontecido el viernes, sí ese era el caso no podría atreverse a hacer tal tontería._

 _—Eso dije._

 _Sacudió la cabeza riéndose de la situación, yo comenzaba también a encontrarla divertida, una chica normal simplemente aceptaría su propuesta llena de gozo y alegría. Pero el bicho raro de Hyuga lo retaba a conseguir esa cita._

 _—Bien—sus manos se levantaron al cielo, dio los tres pasos que nos separaban al tiempo que aproximaba su mano a mi mejilla—, paso por ti a las 5 pm, pide permiso por que llegaremos tarde._

 _No me dejó contestarle antes se echará a correr al centro de la cafetería, subirerá a una de las mesas redondas y gritará a la profesora Senju:_

 _—¡HEY, VIEJA TSUNADE!—todos el alumnado y los profesores le dirigieron la mirada—¡TREMENDAS TETAS SE CARGA!_

Estúpido Naruto que con su maldita apuesta vino a ensuciar mi vida, a moverla como si fuera dueño de ella. Su recuerdo dolía tanto como verlo, las palabras "es insoportable tú compañía, esos 300 dólares que me pagaron para quitarte la virginidad no valieron la pena" y "me dabas asco Hyuga, sólo eres un monstruo de ojos raros" resonaban en mi cabeza como un palpitar con el ingrediente extra de astillas, grandes y profundas astillas que viajaban directo a mi corazón.

Dos golpes en el vidrio del auto me sorprendieron, tarde o temprano iba a llegar, lo sabía.

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—su voz ya no era fría, se encontraba tranquila y entrecortada por el clima—¿Ibas a algún lado con esas maletas?

"Vete a la mierda", mi interior le gritaba ese tipo de maldiciones y quería que él supiera lo basura que era tanto conmigo como con el mundo, mis puños se contraían para no voltear y darle el mejor de los puñetazos en la cara o bien, en los testículos.

—Solías decir que huir de los problemas no era la mejor solución.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para mí ya que efectivamente era un creencia que solía compartir con los de mi entorno, acostumbraba ser valiente y fuerte para poder afrontar lo que el mundo me pusiera encima, hasta que él cagó mi vida.

—Te vale mierda, ¿no?—giré en mis propios pies para afrontar su mirada, unos ojos que se veían ligeramente mayores y exigentes como espectadores—. Lárgate de mi casa que llevo prisa.

Sinceramente nunca he sido una perita en dulce, es decir, jamás me he considerado una persona sumamente amable o humilde, sin embargo tampoco solía ser maleducada ni insolente como en esos momentos.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado sin hablar contigo—su vista viajo a la casa de mi padre, se centro en ojos clones a los de él, Boruto se asomaba por ahí—, yo trato de mantener la calma, pero...vaya, Hina...tenemos un hijo y quiero saber como sucedió.

Le dije con la mirada a mi pequeño niño que se metiera a casa, no quería que viera lo que estaba apunto de hacer, de decir. Una vez que me obedeció, que su rostro estuvo fuera de nuestra imagen me aproxime a contestarle a su padre:

—Mira estúpido Namikaze, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces— de pronto el coraje de años me armó de valor para acercarme más a él—, tuvimos un hijo porque el sexo por el que te pagaron fue sin protección, eso sucede cuando no le pones condón a tu pene. Tampoco tienes ningún derecho a llamarme Hina, para ti soy Hinata, es más no tienes derecho a exigirme o cuestionarme nada, tú te fuiste y ese fue tu problema no el mío.

Notaba sus ojos ensancharse de sorpresa, la delicada Hinata le estaba hablando como carroñera para que se alejará de su mundo ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Flores?

—Pero a pesar de tus errores te voy a regalar algo—más de lo que se merecía—, te obsequió tu libertad, olvídate de qué viste a mi hijo y que él te miró a ti. Lárgate con tu familia o déjame irme, sé libre porqué no hay apuestas de por medio.

Tenía tantas ganas de darle una bofetada, un golpe no sólo en su ego y entonces simplemente pasó. Mis cuatro dedos protegieron perfectamente mi pulgar para formar un puño que pudo azotarse en su bronceado rostro, llenándolo de dolor.

—¡Wow!—mantenía su cara escondida entre las manos—, sigues teniendo un buen gancho.

Quería reír de triunfo, de nervios y por ello di media vuelta para adentrarme a casa de mi padre, la conversación había terminado. Su toque me detuvo.

—Las cosas no son como crees—ahí vamos en el peor de los caminos, ¿no podía simplemente marcharse?—, todo tiene una explicación la cual estoy listo para dar, una que he estado preparando desde el día en el que me fui. Porqué aunque lo dudes mucho no hubo otro motivo más que amor por ti y ahora, cielos, tenemos un hijo.

Por un momento, sólo por un pequeño instante casi caigo en sus redes, me envuelvo cómo bicho y dejó que la viuda negra me tragué, pero quien ama no lastima, si alguien en verdad te quiere desea que seas feliz y no te humilla.

—Ese niño es sólo mío, Naruto.

Suspiró y nuevamente habló, debía alegrase que le estaba regalando unos minutos de mi preciado tiempo.

—De acuerdo—se rendía ante mí—, comprendo perfectamente que estes enojada conmigo, fuí un niño estúpido y actué mal, inmaduramente. Sin embargo dentro de esa casa hay un niño que también lleva mi sangre, si lo sé, yo me fui, pero no sabía de él—su voz se tornaba dolida—¿crees que sería capaz de abandonar a un hijo mío?

No quise responderle, si yo le daba asco obviamente lo haría alguien que llevará mi propia sangre, lo único que le pude regalar fue un gesto fruncido.

—¡Por Dios, Hinata!—excelente, ahora él era el niño digno—, no soy un monstruo cómo me pintas, te repito que las cosas no sucedieron cómo lo piensas.

—Me vale una mierda cómo sucedieron las cosas—sólo quería que se largara de nuestras vidas—, entiéndelo, Boruto es sólo mi hijo y no voy a dejar que te le acerques, primero me tendrás que matar.

A la mierda la burocracia, podía ir a partirse el culo con el palo de escoba más grande que encontrar en el super mercado por que no cedería ni un poco en sus estúpidos argumentos sin fundamentos.

— ¿Pero por qué Hinata? —dijo en un tono que parecía desesperado—. Dame unos buenos motivos para alejarme por completo.

No recordaba que fuera tan retrasado mental, digo se largó después de hacerme pedazos y vuelve casi seis años después para jugar a la familia feliz.

—Seis años, te fuiste por seis putos años—amigo, te metiste con la madre equivocada—, ¿y ahora quieres jugar a la casita?— la risa me salió con naturalidad, podía ser la bilis o el sarcasmo—¿Necesitas que use un delantal y te tenga la comida lista?

—Pude haber estado desde que nació si tan sólo me lo hubieses dicho.

Hijo de puta, debería acordarse cómo me abandono en aquella ocasión, cómo me aventó mis cosas y me llamo bicho raro.

—Te largaste y no tenía forma de contactarte—encogí mis hombros y agregue—, además te doy mucho asco así que preferí evitarte la molestia de lidiar con nosotros.

¿Porqué hacía todo tan difícil? ¿Porqué simplemente no se iba del país de una vez por todas?

—Dime la verdad Hinata, ¿estás saliendo con alguien más?—dijo persuadiendo mis perlas con sus diamantes, su mirada era tan intensa que no podía eludirla.

No podía mentirle, me descubriría en dos segundos, inclusive antes de que le hubiese mentido. Creo que ahora sin siquiera haberle dicho ya sabía la respuesta.

—No—dije entre dientes.

Me tomó por los brazos y me acerco a su rostro, su aliento a vainilla se adueñaba de mis fosas nasales mareándome por completo, dejándome inofensiva dentro de sus laureles.

—¿Y cómo piensas formar a nuestro hombrecito si no tiene una imagen paterna?—su respiración se mezclaba con la mía y me dejaba aturdida, pensando en lo bien que solían sentirse sus labios sobre los míos—. Déjame ser lo que naturalmente debí ser para él desde que llegó al mundo, su padre.

Tenía que admitir que sus palabras tenían algo de razón, él necesitaba el ejemplo de alguien más que no fuera su abuelo y al final del día no estaba amenazando con arrebatármelo, sin embargo el tema era algo que teníamos que platicar. En otro momento dado que entre su aliento, los recuerdos y el coraje mi estomago me punzaba profundamente en señal de una tremenda colitis, además tenía que pensar más el tema, analizar con la cabeza fría antes de tomar una decisión.

—Una oportunidad—le sentencié— tienes sólo una oportunidad para explicarme que sucedió y si la pierdes tendrás que preparar a tus mejores abogados.

Por arte de magia esa sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro, sus brazos me tomaron por los aires y sus labios murmuraban constantemente "gracias".

No tenía más que decir, ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad, los flashes me daban vueltas en la cabeza como si fueran un caleidoscopio de memorias, momentos felices con él, tristes, lágrimas, mi embarazo e incluso las preguntas de Boruto sobre su padre. Todo y cada una de las cosas que destacaban en mi vida se encontraban bombardeándome desde lo más profundo de mi cerebro, impidiendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara cómo debía ser.

—Bájame ahora mismo—lo aparte de un empujón, tenerlo cerca era demasiado peligroso para mis nervios, y para su rostro—, no me gustan las pruebas de afecto y menos si son tuyas, ahora mueve tu culo de mi patio antes de que me arrepienta.

—De acuerdo, ángel—se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su flamante mercedes—. Mañana temprano me tendrás a tu puerta para conversar tranquilamente, yo traigo el café.

Me limite a guardar silencio mientras el se subía a su coche y arrancaba a toda velocidad, lo colores se salieron de mi control y aumentaron estrepitosamente.

¿Que le sucedía a ese Namikaze? ¿creía que se lo dejaría todo tan fácil? Bueno, eso estaría por verse.

* * *

 **Naruto, naruto, naruto...si no fueras tú ya te habría dado en la madre...**

 **¿Alguien se imagina porqué apostó con sus amigos?**


	4. Aclaraciones

Despertar fue la pesadilla de mi sueño, había pasado un sólo día desde que el padre de mi hijo se entero de la existencia de la cría que dejó con su apuesta de preparatoria. Todo eso me trajo el mayor insomnio de los tiempos, pensando en las diferentes maneras de mandarlo a la mierda y otras tantas de aceptar su buena voluntad, incluso sacudió en mi cabeza la estúpida idea de perdonar su abandono.

Recordaba perfectamente el acuerdo en el que quedé Naruto, nos veríamos hoy para hablar del pasado y abrir la puerta de la duda, sin embargo no deseaba cumplir mi palabra. No quería tener que lidiar con un rubio entrometido, el cual seguramente tenía miles de preguntas sobre mi vida privada, cosas que no debía adjudicarse.

La cabeza aun me dolía, los ojos seguían hinchados y mi cuerpo resentía la posición de feto que había adoptado por la madrugada, pero debía levantarme, asearme y correr lo más lejos posible antes de que el papá desaparecido regresará.

La ducha debía ser el relajante perfecto para estas ocaciones, decidí poner el agua todo lo caliente que se pudo, incluso me quemaba hasta los huesos y sentía mi piel arder bajo la regadera, debo decir que concentrarme en ese dolor me servía para no recordar todo lo acontecido en los últimos siete años de mi vida, cosa que no se me estaba dando muy bien últimamente. Aunque no quería admitirlo yo también necesitaba una explicación, ¿porqué yo entre tantas mujeres? ¿porqué alguien apostaría conmigo?

Había suprimido este tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos tanto tiempo que la vida me cobraba la factura atrasada, me lanzaba el dolor nuevamente a lo más profundo de mi corazón. La mitad de mi vida se concentró al estudio y a la familia, para cuando el amor llego a mí me sentía lo suficientemente madura para superarlo de forma real, incluso cuando me abandonó pude levantarme, llorar sólo en la ducha y dejar mi caparazón de coral expandirse en los aires.

 _Estaba decidido, dejaría de lado la estúpida carta de Boston, la tiraría en el triturador para que ni mi padre ni Naruto pudiesen encontrarla. No necesitaba ir a una buena Universidad si no sería feliz, podía graduarme perfectamente en medicina en la Facultad de Alaska, junto a él, a lado del rey de los demonios, esos que vivían en mi corazón. Ajeno a eso sólo necesitaba comprar el boleto para irme con él, no iba a perder las vacaciones en un pueblo que jamás me agrado lo suficiente para vivir, quería conocer otros lugares y viajar cuanto me fuera posible._

 _Bueno, ese era el plan inicial si el test resultaba negativo, más de un mes con nauseas y dos semanas de retraso menstrual me venían preocupando. Ino había tenido que robar una prueba de embarazo de la farmacia de sus padres para no levantar sospechas en un pueblo tan chico, y yo corría en círculos mientras los malditos cinco minutos pasaban_.

 _¿Si salía positivo que demonios iba a hacer? Tener un bebé a los dieciocho seguía estando mal aunque la sociedad hubiese avanzado en los últimos cien años._

 _Literalmente acabábamos de graduarnos un día antes, en cuatro meses entraríamos a la Universidad y apenas éramos responsables de nuestras vidas, las personas nos etiquetaría como dos niños estúpidos que por la calentura del momento no tomaron la suficiente precaución de usar protección._

 _Había tomado la pastilla del día siguiente, incluso la tomé casi de inmediato y por ello no me preocupó el atraso o el vomito, pensé que las hormonas debían estar haciendo su trabajo alterando mi organismo. Aunque cuando Ino me entrego de contrabando la prueba después de la graduación la curiosidad comenzó a emanar en mi cerebro, haciendo especulaciones de todo tipo._

 _Miré nuevamente el reloj que colgaba de mi muñeca, aún faltaban dos minutos para que la prueba diera resultados precisos._

 _"No mires, no mires, no mires", pensaba una y otra vez para dejar pasar los cinco minutos exactos, no hacerme ilusiones o darme de topes en la pared antes de lo debido, mi padre seguramente me mataría y Naruto..._

 _¿Qué me diría él sobre esto?_

 _Un minuto._

 _"¿De veras?" escuchaba su inconfundible voz como un eco en mi mente"¿Cómo fue que sucedió?", entonces tendría que decirle que mi sistema reproductivo mando a la mierda la clásica post day y adopto uno de sus tiernos espermatozoides para transformarlo en un bebé cagón, tragón y rosado que llevaría su apellido._

 _—_ _¡Hinata!—los gritos de mi padre llamaban a la puerta del baño—, si no te apuras no llegarás a tiempo a la casa de tu novio._

 _Me tomó diez minutos decidirme si abría la prueba o no y otros diez minutos animarme a hacerla, de modo que llevaba encerrada más de veinte minutos en el baño de la planta baja. Era la segunda vez que mi padre llamaba a la puerta alegando sobre el tiempo que estaba tardando._

 _—_ _Hoy no veré a Naruto, papá— tenía ganas de gritarle "sólo lárgate para que pueda averiguar si eres abuelo"._

 _Mis manos temblaron cuando tomé la prueba, mis ojos se cerraban para no ver la respuesta del test que colgaba entre mis dedos y mis oídos se quedaron sordos después de que mi padre me dijera:_

 _—_ _¿Se va hoy de la cuidad y no piensas ir a despedirte?_

 _Positivo._

¿Cuanto tiempo me tomó odiar?, no lo suficiente cómo para borrar esos recuerdos, ese tormento tan glorioso que trajo al mundo a un pequeño ser con nuestra esencia. Un perfecto eclipse diurno, de aquellos que se dan una vez cada cientos de años, cuando la luna y el sol se mezclan de forma única.

Una espina comenzó a brotar en mis entrañas, la curiosidad que posiblemente mataría a mi gato interno. Quería saber que excusa o propuesta sacaría a relucir la supuesta explicación que Naruto tenía para mí, tenía que admitir que se veía tan seguro el día anterior de que con eso podía convencerme de que todo era un malentendido.

Después de salir de la confortable ducha, corrí con frió al ropero para elegir el atuendo perfecto para ver a mi ex, ese particular rubio ojos azules que me boto embarazada. Supuse que unos vaqueros azules, que resaltaban mis glúteos, y un suéter color violeta, destacaba mi busto, era la mejor opción. No es que quisiera conquistarlo, pero no quería verme como años atrás, una torpe niña manipulable por él.

Las débiles paredes de la casa promedio en la que habitábamos me permitieron escuchar el motor del carro en el que el rubio mayor llegó, desde la ventana observe como bajaba del automóvil con una carpeta blanca debajo del brazo, un par de cafés en manos y con la agilidad de un maldito modelo de revista. Me capturo espiando, sus ojos lucharon por mantener nuestra mirada tanto tiempo como en los viejos momentos que pasaba por mi para ir al colegio, pero aunque quisiera ya no podía mirarlo de esa manera.

Cada escalón que disminuía nuestra cercanía rechinaba igual que el corazón que llevaba en el pecho, debía admitir que aún prevalecía la abrumadora esperanza de que él pudiera responder de forma correcta las dudas que habían pasado años atormentándome y atacado el lado más vulnerable de mi corazón.

—Capuchino de caramelo con dos de azúcar—fue lo primero que articuló en cuanto le abrí el portón—, sé que te gusta y sigo pensando que te dará diabetes, deberías cuidarte un poco más.

Estúpido, cavernícola y cabeza hueca, un simple café y recordar cosas tan insignificantes no aliviaría la discrepancia causada por su apuesta.

—Puedes tirarlo, ya lo tomó sin azúcar.

Su mirada cayó a la altura de sus pies y con esa posición me permitió observarlo mejor, analizar cómo la madurez le había sentado en los años transcurridos. Podía asegurar que estaba más alto, quizá unos cinco centímetros más cerca del cielo, su rostro se notaba más cuadrado e incluso cansado, con tenues ojeras y una barba apenas visible, su cuerpo también era más robusto, ya no se miraba tan escuálido puesto sus músculos pasaban incluso a través de la gabardina negra que vestía.

—¿Puedo entrar?—cambió su tono de voz por uno más serio, de aquellos que poco se le daba—, necesitamos hablar.

Apenas pasaban de las siete de la mañana y Boruto aun dormía, eso no tenía por que cambiar por que el señor madrugará.

—Prefiero hacerlo afuera, mi hijo sigue en cama— tomé las llaves y un abrigo marrón que colgaba del perchero más cercano—. Sé breve que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para hoy.

Cerré la puerta en cuanto mis pies tocaron la madera del porche, sus pasos se dirigieron a los escalones y tomaron lugar entre ellos, invitándome a reposar a su lado. Mis manos abrazaron mi cuerpo protegiendo del frío, no del que el clima brindaba, si no del que yo misma quería llenar mi corazón.

Nuestros cuerpos se encontraba al menos a treinta centímetros de distancia y nuestras mentes a miles de kilómetros de ahí, no podía permitirme decir nada, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar o que tipo de pregunta realizar. Era una completa equivocación aceptar escucharlo, una trampa en la cual caía lentamente como un roedor, y entonces Naruto empezó a hablar:

—Aún recuerdo el puto lugar, el día e incluso la hora en la que decidí dejarte—había amargura en su voz, pude detectarlo incluso antes de que hablará—, fue en el gimnasio del instituto, el día de la graduación, al medio día para ser exactos.

"Acababas de bajar de dar ese grandioso discurso de nerd, aquel que practicaste soplando frecuentemente tu flequillo durante dos semanas frente a mí—sonrío irónicamente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro—, te encontrabas con Ino Yamanaka y con Toneri Otsutsuki, hablaban de tu más oscuro secreto.

"Pensé que no teníamos secretos y vaya que me equivoque, me ocultabas que te habían aceptado en la Universidad de Boston y no sólo eso, sino que con beca completa, no sabes el dolor que sentí cuando escuche a tu amiguito _"Gasparin"_ decirte que si la aceptabas podrían acudir juntos a clases.

Mierda, eso no era algo que me esperará.

Patrañas, no era suficiente para que se largará y mucho menos para que me tratará como una basura, si escucho esa conversación seguramente también me había oido decirle a mis acompañantes que mi felicidad era a su lado, le grite a Ino que dejará de joderme con Boston porque mi lugar estaba con el Namikaze.

Otra vez me defraudaba con su inmadurez, sin decirle ni una sola palabra me puse de pie y justo cuanto iba a entrar a la casa un ruido me interrumpió, me había lanzado la carpeta a los pies.

—No fue todo lo que escuché, ¿sabes?—ya no había amargura en su voz, ahora su tono era melancólico—, quisiste cambiar de tema y comentaste de cierta película que la rubia te recomendó, ni siquiera me sé el nombre, pero si recuerdo tus palabras...—llevo su mano a la nuca mirando el techo antes de decir—..."pobre de la persona que tenga que enamorarse de alguien que está destinado a morir".

Yo si recordaba de lo que hablaba, la película se llamaba "Yo Antes De Ti" e Ino me aconsejo verla, alegando que sería de mi completo agrado como lo fue para ella. El film me había hecho llorar lo suficiente como para maldecir al amor que estaba destinado a terminar con la muerte, esos dramas estilo _"Romeo y Julieta"_ me dejaban un tremendo hueco en el estomago.

—Mira, Naruto, no entiendo que quieres decir con eso—tomé la carpeta que estaba a mis pies—, deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas y dime ¿porque demonios me trataste cómo una mierda cuando decías amarme?

Su única respuesta fue:

—Abre la maldita carpeta de una vez.

Lo hice, la mitad de ella se trataba de hojas, la principal tenía un aspecto clínico, formulas que no entendía y decía:

—"Descripción macroscópica: Tumor de cerebelo, en formol se recibe fragmentos de tejido de color pardo claro que en conjunto hacen un volumen..."—si, había querido estudiar medicina y no logré hacerlo— ¿no entiendo que es esto?

—Lee el nombre del paciente.

Naruto Namikaze, cuando leí su nombre me apresuré a cambiar la hoja y estaba en todos los estudios, las radiografías e incluso también había fotos. Imágenes suyas en las que aparecía sin cabellera, sonriendo junto a su familia, con bata de hospital y palidez en la piel. Miles de pruebas que demostraban por lo que había tenido que pasar, documentos que acreditaban lo que él me trataba de decir, que me había abandonado para no atarme a una persona que estaba destinada a morir.

—Me enteré de eso un mes antes, por eso quise ir a Alaska, mi padre conocía a un doctor ahí que podía ayudarnos, sin embargo no garantizaba que saliera de esa. El tumor había estado oculto por tres años y en ese tiempo había tomado un tamaño peligroso para estar al rededor del cerebelo, casi envolviéndolo por completo.

"Perdóname, no tuve el valor decirlo en el momento y mi plan era ocultártelo hasta llegar con el especialista, cuando él me diera una respuesta de mi situación te iba a contar todo. Pero escuchar lo que platicaste con tus amigos me lastimó más de lo que imaginas, creí que si me iba tu te olvidarías de mi y serías feliz con alguien más, otra persona no fuera a morir.

No, no era cierto lo que decía, me estaba mintiendo nuevamente, seguro que las fotos eran retocadas y los estudios falsificados, no podía ser verdad aquello. Esto era peor que su maldita apuesta, era terriblemente peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado por mi mente, tanto tiempo odiándolo y él se estaba muriendo, eso era imposible.

Él seguía hablando sobre cirugías milagrosas y pasos duros a seguir, decía algo que incluía la palabra recuperación y el prosperar de la vida, también comentaba del perdón, pero yo sólo pensaba en la impotencia y la culpa que iban creciendo desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, mis brazos lo empujaron cuanto intento tomarme en un abrazo.

—¡NO!—le arrojé los papeles que habían abierto mis ojos a la verdad, mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra—. Me estás mintiendo, por favor, dime que apostaste con tus amigos para acostarte conmigo.

Lagrimas y no en mis ojos, los diamantes de él brotaban cristalinas gotas de llanto que abrumaban más el momento. Su cabeza se meneaba lentamente tratando de decirme que no estaba mintiendo, que aquella cosa fraudulenta era cierta, que él realmente me amo.

—Yo...—ahora también mi rostro se encontraba empapado por líquido salado—...no...tú...eres...el más completo imbécil si crees que con esto volveré a tu lado y que todo se olvidará cómo si nada.

Aire, ¿donde estaba el aire?¿quién se lo había robado?

—Yo quería irme sin avisarte, Karin estaba en el gimnasio cuando te escuche y con su ayuda convencí a mis padres de adelantar el viaje, les mentí diciéndoles que nos alcanzarías allá—se arrodillo en el suelo para acomodar los papeles que había brotado de la carpeta—. No contaba con que descubrirías que me iba y menos con que me afrontarías, verte ahí me paralizo por completo ya que no había preparado nada para ese caso, entonces recordé esa pregunta que me hiciste en nuestra primera cita.

"¿Estás saliendo conmigo por una apuesta?", eso le había dicho yo entre risas cuando noté que era más que un chico popular, después de descubrir que en el mar de sus ojos se asomaban los más precioso peces.

Todo encajaba tan bien que me daba miedo y tan rudo que me lastimaba, comprendía su punto, ese en el que fui una perra al criticar el destino de los amores trágicos, sin embargo él debió de haber confiar en mí. No era justo el no darme la oportunidad de la duda y menos de tomar una decisión que me correspondía, gracias a todo eso mi hijo paso seis años sin un padre y él un proceso clínico extremamente fuerte solo.

—Lárgate.

Ni siquiera sabía por que lo decía, pero necesitaba que abandonará mi casa, quería que se fuera lo más lejos posible antes de correr a sus brazos, antes de cometer una imprudencia sin pensar las cosas profundamente. No podía con eso, no así, no de una manera tan abrupta.

—Pero...—pausó su hablar por unos segundos—...por favor, dame la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo.

No quería seguir escuchándolo, me ardía el corazón cómo si se estuviera quemando con la antorcha del dolor.

—¡He dicho que te vayas!

Mi cuerpo respondió antes que mi cerebro, aproveche que se encontraba de rodillas abiertas en el suelo y clave mi empeine en sus testículos, dejándolo llorando antes de cerrarle la puerta de la entrada y correr a mi habitación.

* * *

Hay tres tipos de llanto; el alarido fuerte, aquel que viene con gritos y lagrimas por doquier, el controlado, en el que reprendes tus ganas de gritar con gimoteos saldos, y el involuntario, el peor de todos pues es el que sale cuando más tristeza alberga el alma.

Pudieron ser segundos u horas los que pasé llorando debajo del cobertor de mi cama, el mundo pudo acabar y renacer al tiempo en el gotas transparentes viajaban a lo largo de mis mejillas acompañadas de recurrentes suspiros. Mis manos tocaban mi frente concentrándose en la vena que pulsaba en ella, ahora todo ese dolor que Boruto alivio volvía cómo llamarada.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿correr a sus brazos pretendiendo que todo estaba bien? ¿fingir que los años de abandono eran justificaos? No, no podía aunque ambos fuéramos víctimas del destino, de las malas decisiones e interpretaciones.

Su explicación incluso hacía que me cuestionará, que dudara de mi.

¿Porqué no le dije la verdad? De haberlo hecho ambos hubiésemos pasado por todo juntos, de haberme tragado mi estúpido orgullo los tres habríamos podido superar los problemas de salud del rubio papá y el embarazo complicado de rubio bebé. Quería desvanecerme en ese momento, no quería luchar, quería dejar de ser mamá tan sólo por unos instantes para hundirme en la propia miseria en la que metí a Boruto y Naruto.

Cuando el Namikaze abandonó la ciudad me centré tanto en el embarazo que poco tiempo me dió de pensar en la supuesta apuesta que se elaboró a mi costa. De ser más lista hubiese aprovechado la cercana amistad que tenía con su grupo de preparatoria para obtener respuestas, pero jamás indagué más a fondo. Dejé que todo se quedará en eso, una apuesta con "amigos" de los cuales desconocía, fui una tonta al no analizar que las únicas personas con las que el ojiazul se juntaba eran incapaces de jugar con mi amistad.

Tenía que encontrar más respuestas de personas que confiaba, debía saber la historia más a fondo y fue por eso que tomé mi teléfono.

—Diga.

Tan sólo con oír su voz me comenzaba a tranquilizar, si hubiera una persona en el mundo a quien confiarle mi vida, sería a él.

—¿Crees que podamos vernos esta tarde, Toneri?

 **A que nadie se esperaba eso, ahora digan quien está mal en la historia; Hinata, Naruto o yo? jajaja**

 **La gran esperada patada en los testículos se dió en este capitulo xD**

 **Gracias a todas y todos por sus hermosos comentarios, no saben cómo los amo y adoro.**


	5. Lo Que Nunca Pasó

Mi burbuja de lamentos no duro mucho puesto que Boruto me levanto con todos los animos de un niño pequeño, brincando sobre mí y sacandome risas, carcajadas que me permitieron olvidar un poco del drama que se vivía últimamente.

Sus rubios cabellos me exigieron un desayuno completo, para ese entonces ya había elaborado una lista sumamente extensa de los motivos por los cuales tenía que prepararle tostadas francesas con mermelada y helado. El perfecto combo para alborotar aun más sus pequeñas energías de infante.

Me sorprendió el no escucharlo hablar del día anterior, de los momentos en la escuela y en la cafebrería, su pequeña mente estaba concentrada a los planes que tendríamos para ese fin de semana en soledad. Mi padre había salido de patrullaje por el bosque, recientemente unos turistas habían creído que la flora de la ciudad era tan facil que podrían llegar sin problemas a casa, error fatal puesto que llevaban dos días desaparecidos y el señor Hyuga se encargaba de patrullar esa busqueda por las colinas.

Por otro lado el pequeño niño Hyuga se desilusionó cuando le comenté que no podríamos salir a pasear, pero se encontento al saber que su tió Toneri había vuelto de Chicago, listo para jugar a las bolas de nieve y el Xbox.

Supongo que al faltarle su padre por tanto tiempo y al notar que su abuelo ya estaba algo amargado, se apodero del cariño de Kiba y Toneri, sus dos tíos preferidos en el mundo. Con ambos le encantaba jugar y brincar sin olvidar que los manipulaba a su total antojo.

Tenía que admitir que al principio había sido todo un problema con Toneri, él quería más, posiblemente una familia y eso yo no estaba dispuesta a darselo. Aunque el padre de mi hijo fuese una fusionando de las apuestas nadie podría ocupe ese lugar con facilidad.

Mi amigo platinado había seguido enamorado de mí incluso después de saber que me encontraba esprando un hijo de su amigo, quiso estar ahí para mí en más de una ocación, tratando de convencerme con palabras lindas de que Boruto necesitaría un padre. Esa historia duro los dos primeros años tras la partida de Naruto, hasta que todo cambio después de que el Otsutsuki viajara a Nueva Orleans.

La puerta de la entrada sonó y mi corazón se aceleró, sabía quien se encontraba detras de la madera, pero el hecho de que esa persona fuera otra me descontrolaba un poco el pulso.

—Llegas tarde—le abrí totalmente el portón para cederle el paso—, te esperábamos hace media hora.

Sus ojos celestes, su piel palida y su cabello perfectamente plateado se encontraba buscando algo en la sala de mi hogar, posiblemente a Boruto.

—Un bombón con hermosos labios me detuvo en el centro comercial—aquella voz seguía siendo sensual, tal vez un poco más grave—, pero te traje todo lo que pediste, espero mi pasta te quede tan bien cómo siempre.

En cuanto le dije que el Namikaze se encontraba en la ciudad su instinto protector salió a flote, se molesto tanto conmigo por caer en sus redes nuevamente y alegó el presentar una pelea en cuanto lo tuviera de frente. Claramente no le había contado toda la historia, por eso él se encontraba en la sala con una bolsa llena de ingredientes para preparar su alimento preferido y sobornar su estomago para que me dijera todo lo que supiera.

La primera hora con su visita la acompañamos con el príncipe rubio de la casa, jugando con sus juguetes y dibujando con sus libros infantiles. Posterior a eso nos dirigimos a la cocina para comenzar con la preparación de la comida, no había puesto un pie en el azulejo de la habitación cuando Toneri comenzó a interrogarme.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo y cada uno de los detalles sucios con los que te envolvió Nabruto.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, las cosas son complicadas—una olla con agua sazonada ya se encontraba frente a la estufa, lista para hervir—. Primero en el trabajo me encontré a Minato, ahora es mi jefe, luego cuando fui por Bolt al colegio me apareció Karin, fue ella quien vio por primera vez a mi hijo...

—¡Y la muy perra le dijo al cavernícola de su primito! —me interrumpió.

Posiblemente eso habría ocurrido si el destino no se hubiese empeñado en arrastrarme a aquel local, cosa que me hacía preguntarme la presencia del rubio, ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿comprando algún libro cómo en el pasado? ¿devorando algún bocadillo mientras las arrugas de sus mejillas se movían tiernamente?

Tantos recuerdos de los que era presa me gritaban por querer derrumbar la muralla de incredulidad.

 _No era la primera vez que acudía a la casa de los Namikaze, pero si la única en la que lo hacía apartada del círculo de amigos recurrentes, en la sala de estar sólo nos encontrábamos Karin, Kushina y Naruto._

 _La madre de familia, Kushina Namikaze era todo un personaje, una mujer que claramente reflejaba fortaleza en su porte y dulzura a la hora de hablar de su único retoño._

 _Karin había tenido la estupenda idea de desocupar el sótano de la mansión Namikaze, revelando un álbum de fotos que abarcaba toda la niñez de los primos, un cuadernillo con cientos de imágenes del rubio y la pelirroja de lentes._

 _A tan sólo unas páginas del comienzo una particular foto me llamó la atención, no necesitaba que alguien me explicara para definir que ese niño era mi amor platónico, Naruto, el cual sostenía en sus manos un libro de Emily Brontë y unas gafas perfectamente acorde a su pequeña cabeza._

 _—_ _Encontraste uno de mis tesoros, Hinata—la voz de la pelirroja mayor llamo mi atención, me había pillado acariciando el pedazo de papel—, mi Naruto se veía tan bien leyendo su primer libro antes de que su padre le operará la vista._

 _Frente a mi el rubio adulto se sonrojaba, evadiendo mi mirada._

 _—_ _¿Cuántos años tenías?— el tipo de libro que estaba leyendo era una lectura avanzada para un niño tan pequeño._

 _—_ _Nueve, tal vez diez años._

 _Y bingo, el Namikaze me había revelado una razón para molestarle todo el día._

 _—_ _¿Y leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas?—al parecer había dado justo en el blanco ya que me lanzo un cojín del sillón—, pensé que era una lectura de poca calidad._

 _—_ _Hinata, tenía diez años—intentaba librarse del bullying que estaba recibiendo—. Lectura para niños._

 _Y lo consiguió, así que rodeé los ojos hojeando un poco más el álbum, adentrándome en la historia del primer amor en mi vida._

Sacudí la cabeza para centrarme en el presente, en la conversación que estaba entablando con Toneri.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en el gimnasio?

—Bueno, recuerdo la mayoría de lo que sucedió después del aburrido discurso que me hizo dormir.

Volvía a sentirme rota, como una promesa de esas que hizo al inicio, de las que yo también hice. El tiempo había volado como un pedazo de papel, arrasando con todo a su alrededor, incluso mi vieja personalidad.

—¿Entonces recuerdas lo que dije sobre los amores con destino trágico?

Me gustaría volver a ser mi antigua yo, pero aún seguía buscándola en los cajones de mi corazón.

—Si, si, algo sobre los moribundos joden a la gente—ese comentario me dolió—, ¿eso que?

Me encontraba nuevamente ahí, recordando cuando lo amaba demasiado, iluminando mi cabeza de imágenes del momento en el que perdí lo único verdadero que había tenido. Lo recordaba todo muy bien.

—Bueno...

Una parte de mí se encontraba contándole a Toneri la historia y la otra lamentándose internamente el no ser lo suficiente valiente para contarle estos viejos sentimientos que acechaban nuevamente.

—Y entonces me dice que se fue por que dije que no valía la pena perder tiempo con alguien que tenía medio pie en la tumba.

La cara del Otsutsuki era todo un caso, aún no le había hablado de la carpeta, claro que no entendía mi punto.

—Bueno yo recuerdo que el tipo en esos entonces tenía un tipo de obsesión con mi tío—comenzaba a desocupar las bolsas que había traído del súper—, ese que se murió de cáncer, pero chica, ese comentario sarcástico no es pretexto para irse a comprar cigarros por tantos años.

Tuve que lanzarle un trapo de cocina para que se callará, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Después de eso me da un montón de papeles llenos de pruebas de laboratorio.

Su cara notablemente cambió e igual que yo fue embonando cada una de las piezas.

—No me jodas.

—Si te jodo—inhalé un poco de aire porque lo que diría era algo que me dolía—, Naruto tenía un tumor maligno en la cabeza, no sabía si con una operación podría sobrevivir.

La cara del albino cambio por completo, no sabía descifrar sus nuevos gestos.

—Y supongo que después de saber eso corriste a él para besarlo, como en las pelis.

Comencé a toser por el nerviosismo de revelar lo que realmente hice, algo que sin duda alguna haría a cualquier persona detestarme al menos por dos segundos.

—Bueno, si corrí hacia él—evadí la mirada que me lanzaba—, pero para darle una patada en las pelotas.

—Ver...—otro trapo cayó en su cabeza cuando vislumbre la silueta de mi pequeño en la puerta—...dura, necesitamos verdura para la ensalada.

Quise contener una carcajada ante el modo tan peculiar en el que Toneri había cambiado la situación, él conocía lo estricta que era en cuanto groserías frente a Boruto. Esto fue después de que la maestra me mandara a llamar por qué el pequeño rayo de sol se la pasara diciendo a sus compañeros la palabra "tonto".

— _Mami_ —el pequeño ojiazul hablaba tímidamente, escondiendo sus manos en el suéter que llevaba—, _cleo que el señol de ayel está afuel y yo..._ —sabía lo que iba a preguntar y me dolía verlo de esa manera— _¿es papi?_

Y justo así mi hijo aprendió a dispararle en el corazón a su madre, con esas palabras me hundió la cuchilla imaginaria de la culpa. Toneri lo distrajo con algunas palabras y lo mando a su cuarto a jugar, prometiéndole alcanzarlo en unos instantes.

Mi cuerpo fue como un robot mecánico, tomó un abrigo y abrió la puerta para enfrentarse al lobo feroz.

Y era cierto, frente a su perfecto auto se encontraba Naruto, recargado y mirando la montaña de nieve que había hecho con sus pies, ensayando un discurso que seguramente me presentaría.

—¡Naruto!—tuve que gritarle para que alcanzará a escuchar mi voz.

Su maraña de cabello rebelde se encontraba escondido tras un gorro gris, su tórax se protegía con una cazadora marrón y su cuello estaba cubierto por una bufanda roja, mi bufanda, esa que le había hecho la primera semana.

Sin alzar la cara y susurrando cosas incomprensibles comenzó a acercarse a mi, tropezando cada tres pasos. Sus pasos se detuvieron a la mitad del camino cuando escuchó la voz de mi acompañante.

—¡Nabruto en persona!—gritaba Toneri a mis espaldas.

Casi como si viese a Medussa se petrificó el Namikaze, alzando el rostro.

—Hinata, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas—su voz era quebrada, pudo ser el frío o lo incómodo de la situación.

Y aunque él ya había sufrido lo suficiente yo quería un poco de venganza.

—¿Sabes?—tomé la mano del platinado entre las mías—,estábamos apunto de servir la mesa.

Su rostro ya carecía de color a causa del frío, pero de haber sido primavera podría asegurar que se encontraría igual.

—Vaya, yo...—dió media vuelta—regresó otro día, perdón.

—Perra—la voz de mi amigo me susurró en el oído.

Bueno tal vez tenía razón en eso, quizás ya se había llevado su merecido por mentirme, después de todo paso solo su intervención y no se enteró de su hijo hasta un día antes.

—¿Crees que ya lo hice sufrir mucho?—la pregunta trajo un buen golpe atinado en mi cabeza.

—Después de la patada en los huevos que recibió hasta yo podría besarlo para consolarlo.

—Ya quisieras—le susurré antes de hecharme a correr tras el Namikaze—¡Naruto, espera!

Pies torpes, inconsciencia o casualidad fue lo que me llevo a tropezar entre la nieve, cayendo justamente en el pecho del rubio que recién volteaba. Sus preciosos diamantes brillaban reflejando mis perlas, su aliento envolvía el mío con su dulce olor a avellanas y sus manos, descubiertas, traspasaban la tela de mi abrigo con ferocidad, recordándome lo suaves y lentas que se sentían ante mi piel desnuda.

Había hecho mal, lo supe en ese momento en el que sus pupilas temblaron al encontrarse con las mías, a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraran brillosos el color turquesa en ellos se opacaba severamente por lo irritado de la conjuntiva.

Sus manos, que se encontraban a la altura de mis caderas, fueron subiendo lentamente por mi espalda hasta mi hombros y ahí me ayudaron a pararme erguida, solté el apoyo que tenía en su pecho, era más duro de lo que hubiese imaginado, ¿tendría un abdomen de esos de revista?¿cómo se vería sin camisa y lleno de sudor?

—¿Estás bien?—sus imprudentes palabras me sacaron de pensamientos incorrectos.

Pero que dientes tan blancos tienes Naruto...

—Sí, gracias—recobré mi posición, unos pasos atrás—¿Quieres dar un paseo por el bosque?

"Bienvenida al infierno" pensé cuando sonrió nuevamente, después de tantas veces en las que creí no volver a verlo. Tenía conciente que su hijo se parecía demasiado, pero había algo en su sonrisa que provocaba que mis bragas temblaran incluso luego de media decada.

La casa de mi padre se encontraba, al igual que muchas, rodeada de gran malesa llamada bosque, Hiashi Hyuga cómo digno policia de la ciudad se había dedicado a inspeccionarlo en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad, incluso lo había acoplado; con cercas que cubrian la superficie de la casa y un tronco que servia de asiento, un poco después de que Boruto naciera.

Fue en ese leño en el que paramos la incomoda caminata para sentarnos, ambos callados y distantes, casi cómo dos desconocidos. De la nada todas las películas que tenía en mi cerebro sobre él se evaporaron y me encontraba nerviosa a lado de un hombre apuesto.

—Debió ser duro—quería saber más, necesitaba conocer su vida—, digo, pasar por operaciones y eso.

Podría llamarse masoquismo a lo que intentaba sacar de él, a lo que mi mente y corazón me exigía. Que esa bruma de torturan invadiera mi pecho, por que me lo merecía, después de todo debía obtener mi castigo por callar, por mis malas reacciones, por esa patada en los testiculos que posiblemente había dolido.

—Bueno, siendo completamente sincero—subió sus manos hasta donde quedaba la bufanda y con ella cubrió parte de su nariz y boca—, dolió como si estuviese en el infierno; las pruebas, las agujas y las horas en el quirófano fueron una tortura. El amigo de papá siempre me atendió con prioridad y cuando comencé a perder la motricidad de las piernas en verdad que puso manos a la obra, el cancer había crecido demasiado y en una sola intervención no podía ser completamente eliminado, se necesitó de tres y algunos medicamentos.

Podía imaginarlo, esa parte retorcida de mi mente me permitía observarlo sin un rastro de cabello, con ojeras y con labios pálidos, tal como estaba en las fotos de la carpeta torturadora y eso no me hacía dejar de odiarme.

—Después de un tiempo todo comenzó a mejorar—prosiguió al notar mi silencio—, primero realizaban estudios cada tres meses, luego seis y ahora me los realizo una vez al año, ya sabes, para descartar que el condenado no haya vuelto a brotar.

Lo decía con tal naturalidad que me daban ganas de darle otra patada en los huevos, obviamente no lo hice. Sin embargo la forma en la que hablaba e incluso bromeaba sobre algo tan serio me daba escalofríos.

—¿Seguiste estudiando después de eso?

—Perdí el semestre en la Universidad por tantas faltas y cuando fui a justificarlas me mandaron a casa a descansar, aún recuerdo la voz de la regordeta de trabajo social "Señor Namikaze, debe recuperarse para que pueda estar a la altura de sus compañeros"—estiró los brazos por detrás de su nuca, matándome con ese movimiento—, como si el tumor hubiera tenido la culpa de mi idiotes.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pude evitar reírme de su chiste negro, menos cuando con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza me dedicaba la mejor sonrisa de ensueño, aquella que hacía parar cada uno de mis vellos. Sin excepción alguna.

—Quise entrar a otras escuelas, pero todas me mandaron a freír espárragos por lo adelantado del curso, mi sueño de estudiar letras se fue al vacío junto a mi cabello—él seguía hablando sin que tuviera que preguntarle, yo sabia lo que intentaba hacer—. Pero un día llego Karin cantando que tenía la solución para mi depresión, llenaría el gran vacío de mi corazón con pastelitos y me arrastro a una Expo de postres, ahí vi unos folletos de escuelas muy buenas de gastronomía.

No iba a impedirle que siguiera hablando, Naruto quería platicarme lo que fue después de salir de aquí, luego de abandonarme.

—¿Ese lugar donde te vi es tuyo?

—Cada metro cuadrado fue comprado por las tripas del sapito.

Así que al fin había roto esa alcancia gigante en forma de sapo, siempre hablo de romperla en ocaciones especiales y vaya que esa lo fue. El sapito no estaba lleno de billetes normales, cada papel dentro de esa pieza de cerámica contenía el cheque que sus padres le obsequiaban en sus cumpleaños, una cantidad bastante generosa.

El silencio nos dominó nuevamente, distrayéndonos en nuestros pensamientos, en mi caso, imaginándome su vida sin mi, sin nosotros. ¿Boruto tendría una madrastra?, sin pensarlo más lo pregunte:

—¿Encontraste a alguien?—

—Si y no—se carcajeó amargamente—, conocí a una chica en el restaurant donde hacía mis prácticas, una abogada que asistía todos los domingos a tomar lo mismo en la misma mesa...ella... no fue mi novia, pero lo intento y yo no pude.

La patada en los huevos se regresaba en mi contra, atinándole a mis pulmones para dejarme sin aliento. Eso dolió, mucho.

—¿Y Toneri?

Si supiera...

—Me apoyó en el embarazo y después, pero no se logró nada.

Posiblemente él volvía a sentir la patada, tal vez atinándole los testículos o incluso los huesos.

Comencé a temblar y no a causa del frío, se trataba de miedo, del temor que me invadía por la pregunta tan temeraria que estaba por hacer.

—Naruto—mi mano se posó encima de la suya—, ¿quieres conocer a tu hijo?

* * *

 **Booommm!**

 **Me gusto este capituló, creo lleno algunas dudas sobre la vida de Naruto, aunque lo sad vendrá cuando Karin entre en acción.**

 **El capítulo que sigue se lo llevará Toneri, sabrán el sucio secreto del Otsutsuki...**


End file.
